MySpace Girl
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: MOE! ONE-SHOT! Based on the song MySpace Girl by the Afters. Joe saw Miley working in Yum Burger, after that day he couldn't get her out of his mind! Then he found on her MySpace...


**A/N I don't own any of the characters or the song**

**Hey Everyone!!**

**This is just a quick one-shot based on the music video "MySpace Girl" by the Afters. It's an awesome song check it out!**

**lol REVIEW IT!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

"Hurry up guys!" Joe called out from his car, beeping his horn waiting for his brothers. They were on their way to have a rehearsal for a gig they had in a few nights, and strangely enough Joe was all ready and prepared while everyone else was still inside. The other band members where waiting at the venue for the 3 brothers.

"We're coming" Nick said hopping out of the door while putting on his left shoe. All Joe could do, was shake his head at his brothers. And they thought Joe was the slow one. Kevin walked out with his guitar case and a pick in his mouth and walked out putting his items in the car. Soon Kevin was in the passenger seat with Nick in the back while Joe was driving to the venue.

"I'm hungry" Kevin said randomly while Nick was talking about new song ideas.

"Yea, I am too" Joe replied completely getting side tracked from the songs.

"Fine no one, listen to my song ideas" Nick said leaning back in the backseat.

"Nick, we have the whole time for rehearsal, I think you can tell us there" Joe calmingly responded to Nick, he was always so serious about his song writing.

"Hey look, there's a Yum Burger just there" Kevin said pointing to the small fast food restaurant on the corner of the street.

"Yum" Joe grinned, as he turned into the drive-thru.  
"Probably why it's called Yum Burger Joe" Nick said rolling his eyes.

Joe glared at Nick through the rear view mirror.

**I saw you once, it was enough**

**You asked me what I wanted, I want you**

**But I replied, I'll have some fries**

**So mesmerized, my heart was over driving through**

**I saw your name and unashamed**

"Hey there, welcome to Yum Burger what would, you want today?" the girl asked.

Joe looked away from Nick and facing the girl in the drive thru window. She was wearing a white and red cap with a matching shirt. The girl's hair was in a pony tail that swished while she waited for Joe to reply with her deep blue eyes staring back at him with a smile. Joe had his mouth slightly opened looking at the girl he thought she was gorgeous and he wanted her instead of the food. But Kevin nudged Joe for him to say their order…Kevin was very hungry.

"Um yea, I'll get a 2 large fries, and 3 cheeseburgers" Joe finally replied, still stunned by the girl's beauty while smiling. His eyes then found her name tag "Miley S. Team Member" Joe repeated that name over and over again in his mind; he could never forget a face or name like hers. Joe received his food and paid for it then drove off to the venue.

"What was up with that?" Kevin asked with a full mouth.

"Oh, um, I don't know, she was just beautiful" Joe answered, spacing out when he talked about her beauty.

"Ooo Look's like our _Joey_ has a crush" Nick chanted shoving fries into his mouth. Nick was mostly right about these things but Joe would never admit it…till now.

Joe thought about it for a moment "I think I do" Joe softly said as he focused his attention on the road…or well tried, Miley kept creeping back into his thoughts. Joe liked Miley, a complete stranger something he'd never felt for a girl but within 3 minutes of seeing Miley, he just did.

**I searched within 500 miles to find**

**Any clue just as to who I've fallen for**

**Cause you've got me and I've got time**

After practicing a few songs and talking about new ones, it was time for the band to update their MySpace page, for all their fans.

"Love Kevin, Joe and Nick" Kevin typed on the computer also repeating it out loud.

"Awesome done the MySpace update, now let's get back to the music" Nick smiled picking up his guitar and strumming a new song, he wrote in 10 minutes called "S.O.S"

Joe was dazed, he wasn't really paying much attention to anything or anyone after seeing Miley, it seemed like she was always in his mind, and Joe kept the image of her face in his mind, as he sat by the laptop that laid there with the MySpace home page open. Then it came to him. Joe fiercely pulled the laptop to face him and began searching for Miley on MySpace.

Greg and John all approached, with concerned faces, _'What could Joe be looking for on MySpace?"_ John and Greg thought, closing in behind Joe.

"What are you doing Joe?" John asked, while Greg called Nick, Kevin, John Lawless and Ryan over to see what he was doing.

"You're looking for that girl, aren't you?" Kevin asked, he could tell Joe was acting stranger then usual after seeing the Yum Burger girl.

"Yep" Joe replied blankly, without tearing his eyes off the screen. The band members all watched while Joe searched through countless profiles to find Miley. He explored within 500 miles to find Miley and found thousands with the same name, who knew Miley was such a popular name? Joe needed to find her; he needed to find the girl he was falling for. After searching through people's profiles, Joe had found her.

**I saw your picture on MySpace**

**Maybe someday we can turn it into our space baby**

**I don't care how long it takes**

**I'm saving space in my top 8 for you**

"It's her!" Joe shouted pointing at the screen showing the others around him.

"She's really hot, Joe" Greg said slapping Joe's back while saying it. Joe glared at Greg, showing his concern with his interest in his dream girl. Greg saw Joe's face and quickly replied with "But she's all yours"

"Yes she is" Joe said smiling at the photo.

He began looking through her pictures and saw one of her in a purple dress that had a bow on the front of the dress it fit her perfectly, shaping every curve on her body.

"Wow" That was all Joe could say, he wanted to get to know her. He even left a space in his top 8 for her, strange because he just met her today and Joe just couldn't get her off his mind! It was driving him crazy but he loved it.

**The second time you were so nice**

**I loved the way told me to enjoy my day**

**But I know what you meant to say instead**

**Was really that you wanted us to run away**

**I said let's go, I'll pack my clothes**

**Just promise me you'll wear that purple dress you have**

**You look so cute when you're confused**

**You backed away and asked me how I knew about that**

The next few days, Joe kept on driving into the Yum Burger drive-thru. He did this so he could see Miley again. One Thursday when he was with his brothers in the drive thru, she was there with a big bright smile on her face. Miley was so nice to Joe, to taking his order and bring his food out to him, she was the nicest person all the way through.

"Enjoy your day" Miley said brightly, still smiling.

For some reason, in Joe's mind, when she said "Enjoy your day" he instantly thought she meant the she wanted to run away with him. Joe smiled '_She wants to runaway with me, how awesome is that!?'_ He thought.

"Let's go, I'll pack my clothes" Joe said happily "But you _have_ to promise me that you'll wear that purple dress you have" Joe looked at Miley with the biggest smile on his face.

Miley gave him a look, and all Joe was thinking was how cute she was when she was confused. Miley started to back away from Joe. "How do you know about that?" She said with a shaky voice.

Joe realized what he said and what she said, she didn't say anything about running away with him, and he had just made a complete fool of himself. Joe began to blush and look down while Miley edged closer and closer to the drive-thru window.

Nick and Kevin were laughing so much while Joe was explaining, about how he knew about her purple dress. Miley was shocked that he did this, and then started blushing as much as Joe was.

**I know you're scared**

**I know our love is crazy**

**And I'm so crazy**

**You make me crazy**

**For you**

"I know you're scared…" Joe softly started.

"Heck Yea! It's not everyday you find out a guy is looking at your MySpace pictures" Miley loudly interrupted.

Joe smiled he was, liking her sense of humor and everything about her "It's making me crazy I can't get you out of my mind and I wanted to know… do you wanna go out with me?" Joe's voice was shaking and stumbling as he said the last part.

"Well…" Miley said thinking about it; would she go out with a complete stranger that was looking her up on MySpace? Joe sat nervously waiting for her to reply…

"GET MOVING! PEOPLE ARE HUNGRY RIGHT NOW?" An angry man said from the car behind Joe's.

Joe reluctantly moved away, still not receiving his answer from Miley…

**Friday Night...**

Joe sighed; he was watching the sunset smiling at the view. Miley leaned her head in his chest and saw a cloud shaped like a heart in the sky.

"Hey Joe, Look at that cloud there" Miley said pointing to the shape in the sky.

Joe gently smiled at the sight "My heart's bigger now since I have you"

Miley shook her head, Joe always had the cheesiest lines but she loved it.

The two then walked over to a nearby hill to a blanket surrounded by food. Miley sat down on the blanket with Joe having his arms still around her waist. They, both laid back, they sat and watched day turn into night in a peaceful silence.

"This is the best dates ever Joe" Miley said wrapping her arms around him.

"It's not over yet" Joe smirked looking down at Miley.

Miley lifted her head towards him, with a puzzled look on her face "What are you up to Joe?" Miley asked.

"You'll see" Joe replied still smirking.

It was at the venue where Joe was performing with his friends and brothers. Miley was in the crowd smiling as Joe performed various songs, all of which Miley loved. She was singing and dancing and having the time of her life. Then it grew completely silent…

"Okay guys this song is dedicated to a very special girl" Joe smiled looking at Miley with an equally big smile on her face.

"It's for Miley, my MySpace Girl" Joe reached into the crowd and pulled her onto stage with her and started singing the song.

**"I saw your picture on MySpace**

**Maybe someday we can turn it into our space baby**

**I don't care how long it takes**

**I'm saving space in my top 8 for you"**

As Joe sung the last line, Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she has, Joe kissed back with as much force. Miley liked him the first time she saw him, now she has a song to prove it. By the way, she did get that spot in his top 8...

* * *

**Aw So corny =] lol So what do you think of it?**

**I thought it was cute and mainly more about Joe then Miley but hey! It's still Moe!!**

**My First One Shot YAY!! lol tell me if it's bad so I never make one again OR it's amazingly awesome and that I should do them all the time!!**

**Review it!!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


End file.
